truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great War
: The Great War, World War III, The War That Shook the World, or, in colloquial raider societies, The Great Feeding, was a war that unofficially started on a Wednesday, the 13th of May, 2020, when the Red Party of Peace dropped multiple nuclear and biological bombs over Southwestern Australia and Northern India. Although the war never officially ended, many consider the unofficial closure of the war to be the creation of the A.C.S.A. on April 5th, 2025. After the initial bombings took off multiple complex and sudden delicate political balances fell apart and by 8:00 A.M. on October 14th, 2020 all of the major world powers were at war with each other, and not uncommonly in civil war. Because a lot of information was lost due to the nuclear warfare following the war not many details are collectively known by its survivors, although this depends on where in the world the survivors are located. : The war resulted in the death of roughly 5.4 billion people throughout the world, rising of the oceans' waters by an average of approximately two meters, the destruction and loss of the internet, mass hysteria, and the end of the modern human technological expansion. The aftermath of the war has created many surviving factions, although the three primary factions are known as the mutants, the survivalists, and the A.C.S.A. There are many groups of nomads or permanently settled societies that do not identify with either of these mentioned factions, however, although they do not constitute a significant portion of the surviving human population. =Background= Initial Events The Bombing of Australia and Northern India : On May 13th, 2020, at roughly 7:00 P.M. the Sudanese extremist liberation party known as the Red Party of Peace bombed the coast of southwestern Australia and Northern India and Pakistan without warning. It was later confirmed several days later that the extremist party had been supplied nuclear warheads by the Afghan regime of Sullan Muhgal Seif III, and used it within the month the transaction had transpired. Immediate worldwide hysteria followed suit and panic and protest reigned throughout countries across the world regardless of government of quality of life. The Red Party of Peace supposedly bombed Australia for political reasons involving a bad financial transaction between the Prime Minister of the time, Tom Berry, and the Sudanese government. Berry had been buying large supplies of Black Market goods and never paid back in fear he would be caught by the government. It is still unknown as to exactly why the Sudanese bombed southwestern Australia as opposed to the more populous areas on the east coast, although multiple theories have been suggested over the years. The bombings in Southern Pakistan and Northern India were for religious conflict reasons. The Global Summit of 20/20 and the Double Bombings of the District of Columbia : After the initial bombings, twenty countries sent representatives immediately to Bern, Switzerland for a global summit conference. The countries included The United States of America, Switzerland, France, Germany, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Spain, Mexico, Brazil, China, Japan, The United Peoples of Korea and other world-leading nations. Following that summit a later meeting was held in New York City on June 25, 2020 at the United Nations building between all U.N. delegates. Ironically, the meeting was only six days before the infamous double bombing of Washington D.C. Incidentally, two different Middle Eastern factions launched nukes to the D.C. area within seven hours of each other. The first nuke which came from a faction in Iran hit the center of the city at around 2:15 A.M. while the other one that was launched earlier coming from Eastern Afghanistan detonated in a nearby location at around 3:15 A.M. : Intra-War Era : After what is referred to as the Pre-War era, the five-year period extending from 2020 to 2025 after it has came to be known as the Intra-War Period. Although the civilized Post-War world, even under the A.C.S.A.'s intelligence database, is unsure about most of the details, most people know a rough history that started with the India and Australia bombings, followed by political discord, followed by the Global World Summit of the world's leaders, followed by the bombings of D.C. and the rest of Eastern America, followed by the cold-fusion war heads dropped on most of Europe and Asia, followed by The Great Burning in Mid-Western Africa, followed by the arrangement of mutation groups across the world, followed by the organization of the A.S.C.A. on April 5th, 2025. Post-War Aftermath : Naturally there were many consequences of a war that wiped out 80% of Earth's human populations. Ecosystems across the world were greatly devastated and the world's water level rose by two meters. Most collected human information was lost with the destruction of the internet and countless capital cities, laboratories, and libraries. Much of the world's surviving populous, although somewhat civilized, are still in war with other populations. Most of the remaining humans have been rendered infertile. Only 20% of men are capable of producing fertile semen, and roughly 50% of women are capable of producing fertile eggs. The exact overall nature of the Post-War world as a whole is not very well understood, though the A.C.S.A. has the best collective information as a group with census data taken for 100% of green and yellow zones and 85% of orange zones. : No one is quite sure how the world will turn out within the next decades. The A.S.C.A. is trying to rid the world of non-civilized and mutated humans so they can unite everyone else and begin what they refer to as The Great Rebirth which is planned to summon all the world's populace into one giant metropolis which has yet to been proposed by the A.C.S.A., although rumors hold it will be in the world's largest remaining population center and head quarters of the A.S.C.A., the Ulan Bator Zone located around the previous capital of Mongolia. : The future of this is not guaranteed, however, with many competing mutants and threatening survivalists, namely the organization located on the west coast of the U.S. known as the Unified Anarchists of the Free State led by the dictator Moses Beach. The U.A.F.S. continues to take over more and more land, albeit at a sluggish rate, and poses a large threat to any and all remaining civilized population centers. : : : : Category:History